Video streams can be transmitted over a wide variety of media ranging from over-the-air broadcasts, broadcasts over cable and satellite networks, and streaming of content over the internet. Video streams frequently contain segments that viewers wish to delete or avoid seeing. As an example, viewers may wish to automatically delete or avoid watching advertisements in programming including entertainment, news and sport events. Although viewers would like not to be subject to advertisements and other promotions or sponsored portions of video that are separate from the entertainment content, content providers need to be able to ensure that viewers are subject to the advertisements, or advertisers will not wish to sponsor the programming
With advances in video technology comes the ability to automatically detect video segments or video entities including advertisements, program breaks, and scenes. In order to prevent consumers from automatically detecting and deleting advertisements or other video entities that content providers need to preserve, it is desirable to have a system which is able to defeat detection of video entities such as advertisements or other video segments so that automated equipment cannot automatically recognize and delete those video entities